Hermione the Chosen One
by Rondowriter247
Summary: My first Fan-fic! Hermione and Harry accidentally swap bodies when they touch the Cup of Hufflepuff and Hermione has to fight Voldemort in Harry's form. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-Fiction Story: Hermione the Chosen One

"Go Hermione, take Ron. Here's the map."  
Harry tossed Hermione the Marauder's Map.  
"And—And take the cup too, destroy it if you can and get an extra one of the fangs."  
"Okay Harry, I will."  
"Be quick. I'm going to start looking for the Diadem in Ravenclaw Tower."  
Ron and Hermione nodded, and Harry hesitantly handed Hermione the Hufflepuff Cup. They both touched it and suddenly an inscription on the cup glowed light blue. Harry couldn't read it. Then he looked Hermione in the eye and they both raised their eyebrows nervously. Then everything went black. Harry was asleep.  
What had happened? Had Voldemort cursed the cup, or had it been Hufflepuff? Harry knew it had something to do with the fact that he and Hermione were both touching it, but how had it happened? And what had happened? Harry realized that he had never touched the Cup at the same time as anyone else before. It had been his property when they found it, because he was the Chosen One. And it wasn't like anyone wanted to touch it after what had happened with the Locket. So what did it do? Harry's eyes fluttered open. His eyelashes felt heavier and longer. His chest felt heavy, too. He looked around a little and saw a chandelier above him, a blue couch under his tired body. He was in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ron was coming over to him. He rushed to the couch. Harry couldn't see anything but Ron's huge mass in front of him.  
"Hermione, are you okay? I had thought you…" Ron trailed off and shook his head.  
"Ron, I'm not Hermi—"  
Harry stopped. His voice wasn't his. It was Hermione Granger's. He looked down and saw a denim jean-jacket covered up a tattered pink t-shirt. And the tickling at his shoulders…it was a braid.  
"Ron! I'm Harry! The cup must've done something to Hermione and me, we switched bodies!"  
Ron looked bewildered.  
"Hermione, I see you right here. You're _you_. Harry's over there."  
Ron turned his head toward a second couch and Harry gasped. Right in front of him was _him_. He was asleep on the couch, possibly unconscious, and his arms were folded like Hermione's always were when she was resting. Harry opened his mouth to speak…and then closed it again.  
"Okay—err—what happened? How long was I asleep?"  
"We've managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes except the Snake."  
Harry gasped a high gasp and smiled.  
"How?"  
"The basilisk fangs work well. We found the Diadem in the Room of Requirement."  
"How long was I out?" Harry repeated. Hermione's voice was so high and pretty.  
"Four hours. Snape is dead. Luna and I found him in the boathouse right after Voldemort murdered him."  
Harry gasped again.  
"He's dead?"  
"Snape gave me his memories to put in the pensive for Harry."  
Harry was about to remind Ron that he was him, but then remembered he wasn't. Should he try to tell him again? Ron would never believe it. Harry sat up and looked back over at _him_.  
"Well, I'm going to go. Try to get better."  
Ron knelt down and before Harry could stop him, he kissed his cheek hard. Ron stepped backward after a few seconds and wandered away, smiling. Harry wiped his entire face. That had been strange. He got up and walked to his body on the other couch. Harry hesitated…What would happen when Hermioine woke up? Then he tapped his shoulder. Seconds later his body's eyes fluttered open.  
"Harr—"  
Hermione stopped and her eyes widened. Harry had never seen himself look so feminine.  
"What—"  
Hermione stopped again.  
"My voice…It's…"  
She looked down at Harry's body that was really her own and gasped…Once again.  
"I'm Harry."  
Hermione must be talking to herself, or she didn't know Harry was her.  
"Hermione, I'm you. I'm the real Harry."  
"Hermione stared him in the eyes.  
"You—You are! That little twitch you have when you try to make a point…It's there."  
"It was the Cup. The Cup switched us."  
"That's it! A horcrux has something inside it to do with souls! It switched ours. I don't know why none of the others did it, but this is different."  
Hermione was still gulping and trying to figure out Harry's voice.  
"How do we get back?! Ron destroyed the Cup!"  
Hermione's face went pale.  
"Then we can't change back. As far as I know, when you're under a shapeshifting curse Polyjuice Potion doesn't affect you. We're stuck."  
They looked into each other's eyes, eyes that used to be the other's, and widened them. It was terrible. Then Hermione realized something worse.  
"_Harry_! The prophecy about how _Neither Can Live While the Other Survives_ is about _you_. _You _are the one who has to kill Voldermort. And I'm you."  
A pit rose in Harry's stomach. Or was it Hermione's stomach? He was in Hermione's body, but did it belong to him? If they were never going to be able to change back, then it was his. Or hers. It was all so confusing. He decided to call his body his own.  
"But that means you have to fight Voldemort."  
Hermione's face didn't change. She was scared.  
"But—I can't fight him!"  
"I'll help you. There isn't another way, Hermione."  
It felt weird hearing Hermione's voice inside him.  
There was silence. Harry realized that he might be stuck as Hermione forever.  
"Okay."  
Harry smiled at himself, wondering how Hermione was making his body look so feminine.  
"What now?" Hermione asked finally.  
"Snape is dead. Ron gave me his memories to put in the Pensive."  
"Ron?! What does he—"  
"He thinks I'm you." Harry said. "And I tried to tell him about this but he thought I was crazy and just kissed me."  
"Well then…" Hermione didn't know what to do. For once, she didn't know.  
"You find Ron, I'll go to the Pensive." Harry said. The words sounded strange coming out of Hermione's mouth. Usually she spoke in longer sentences.  
Harry left the Ravenclaw Common-Room and put his braid behind his shoulder. How did Hermione live with that thing? The Pensive was in Dumbledore's office…He made it there quickly and poured the memories in. He was looking forward to this. It would be a chance to finally make fun of Snape.  
When Harry lifted his head out of the murky water, he yelped. Snape hadn't been evil, he'd been Dumbledore's friend. Harry had been wrong about him. Everything about him. He had known Lily. Harry almost cried. But then he remembered the end. He remembered Snape's conversation with Dumbledore. He would have to die. The Boy-who –lived would be killed.  
But then Harry realized the worst part. The reason he had to die was that the Horcrux was in his body. And he wasn't in it. Hermione was. Hermione Granger, who had done nothing wrong, would have to die. Harry shed a tear. Hermione would have to die. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have touched the Cup at the same time. Harry left the Pensive sitting in the office and slowly walked down the stairs. Voldemort was waiting for Harry Potter in the woods. And he wasn't Harry Potter. Hermione would have to go. He'd have to tell her. Ron and 'Harry' were waiting on the steps that led outside. The real Harry walked over to Ron and sat down.  
"Hermione! I mean…Harry…"  
"You told him?" asked Harry in Hermione's voice.  
"Yes." Hermione nodded.  
"Harry, we have to figure out a way to switch you two back!" Ron said.  
"I know, Ron."  
For once, Harry sounded like Hermione when he was in her body. She told people she knew things already frequently. Because Hermione knew everything.  
"Ron, Hermione, I went and saw Snape's memories."  
Hermione egged him on, and Harry went on to tell the story of Snape and Lily, of Snape's spying, of his parent's deaths. And then came the hard part. Finally he told Hermione what she had to do. There was nothing but quiet. Hermione began to shake harder than he'd ever seen his body shake. She was scared. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shirt, and Ron brushed her hair back (or rather, Harry's hair.)  
"I can't do it, Ron! I can't!"  
Ron was speechless.  
"Ye—Yes you c—an."  
His voice cracked. Harry saw a reflection of himself in the cracked mirror and realized he looked terrible. He put his braid behind him and then patted Hermione's back. Suddenly she stood straight up. Hermione grabbed her old wand from Harry's back pocket and handed Harry Draco's. Then, without looking back, she strode down the stairs, out of the castle, and into the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't anything Harry could do but wait. Wait for something to happen. Hermione could be being killed at this very moment. But what next? When Hermione was dead, when they had killed the Snake, when Voldemort came back…What would they do? Could they stop Voldemort, even if he was mortal? Harry didn't feel comfortable in Hermione's body. She was skinny and long-limbed. He couldn't fight like this! Ron was sitting next to him, and to a passerby, it would look as if Hermione and him were trying to enjoy their last moments together before Voldemort came back and destroyed everything. But there were no passersby. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, preparing for the battle or dying at this very moment. The sun rose, and Harry and Ron still sat, waiting on someone that would never come. Harry played with Hermione's braid, and finally just let the hair out, allowing it to flow down his back. He took off the Jean-Jacket and tossed it to the side. Draco's wand felt warm in his hands, but it was still not his choice of wand. How could he fight Voldemort like this? Suddenly Harry heard a cry of victory. He and Ron rushed to the middle of the courtyard below the clock, and many of the people in the Great Hall came running. Voldemort, followed by hundreds of followers, was coming across the bridge, laughing. Harry gasped in a high-pitched tone. Hagrid was following behind the dark lord, and in his arms was Harry's body, his real body. Hermione. She was dead. Harry's eyes watered. He almost never cried. It must be Hermione's body. Voldemort was still laughing as he reached the middle of the courtyard, his followers spreading out.  
"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" he yelled.  
Voldemort laughed again, harder.  
"HE IS DEAD!"  
But then something strange happened…Harry's body, Hermione, rolled out of Hagrids arms and scampered to the ground. Hermione was alive! She raised her wand and everyone cheered. Voldemort stared, and Hermione ran as fast as she could into the stone-halls. Voldemort faltered and then screamed a high-pitched scream. He flicked the Elder Wand up and down and up and down and Hermione was engulfed in flames. Harry had never seen his body look so much like hers. All of the Death-Eater began to disapparate and started attacking. Harry raised his wand and started yelling jinxes at the followers of Voldemort. Ron ran after Hermione and Harry did too. He had to protect her. Maybe there was a way they could change back…Maybe. But he didn't care now. He didn't care if he was Hermione for the rest of his life. He just had to protect the real her.

Harry flipped his hair out of his eyes and ran after a couple of Death-Eaters.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
The spell disarmed both of them.  
"Aguamenti!"  
Harry ran forward with Ron, and they both went after Hermione. Then Harry was face to face with an infuriated Voldemort. He looked him right in the eyes.  
"Avada-Kedav—"  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.  
The spell did nothing, but it distracted Voldemort.  
"How dare you, you stupid girl!" Voldemort yelled at Harry. For a moment, _that _distracted _him_.  
"Stupify!"  
"Protego!"  
Voldemort remained unharmed, and Hermione faltered. Voldemort shoved Harry and Ron backwards with magic and they both hit the rubble hard. And before they could stop them, Voldemort and Hermione had ascended into the skies, half-apparating and half fighting.  
"Put her down! That's my girlfriend you…" Ron yelled.  
A few yards away, Ginny glanced at her brother questionably. Harry and Ron both ran into the halls of Hogwarts, slipping past hundreds of men and women, with Harry yelling spells foolishly and feeling awkward trying to do things in Hermione's body. But finally they got to the top of the clock tower. Cormac Mclaggen was up in the top fighting, and he ran forward yelling curses at a Death-Eater.  
"Hermione! Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
Harry felt awkward, but kept running, ignoring Ron's glares at Cormac. A Death-Eater ran at them, and Harry faltered for a moment, yelling another curse and then going to the balcony.  
"Hermione!"  
She and Voldemort were in the air, and they both slammed into the top of the bridge.  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled again. Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes for the fourth time and took off running, Ron behind him as they sprinted to the bridge. How would they save Hermione?!

Haha that's all for now. I'll give a next installment pretty soon.


End file.
